A New Year's Surprise
by StoryWriter369
Summary: A GrayLu New Year's Special. It's a surprise,so read it to figure what it is!One-Shot.


**A New Year's Surprise**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL…Even though I want to.**

**Yeah, it's way too late for New Year's but I couldn't resist posting this, and I am **_**definitely **_**not waiting another year. I **_**just**_** came up with this. It was either continue doing my homework or doing my idea. Anyway, enjoy!**

Normal POV

It was New Year's Eve at about 10PM. The guild was bustling joy and excitement. Silver, gold, blue, red, yellow, and green streamers hung everywhere. Silver and gold balloons were laying on the floor and attached to chairs. Mira was setting up a buffet for everyone. Delicious treats on the table-Cakes/cupcakes, cookies, brownies, ice cream, fruit punch, pies, and even a chocolate fountain for dipping. Everyone was in the New Year's spirit. Gray, who didn't take interest in most things, was helping around the guild with decorating. Even Erza was going around and throwing confetti in the air, trying to ignore the strawberry cake on the buffet table.

Lucy was the most excited out of them all. It was going to be her first New Year's with the guild and she couldn't wait. Fairy Tail was going to hold a firework shower at the beach. They were going to party the whole New Year's Day. Lucy could just imagine the shapes and colors that were going to be lighting up the sky.

"_I can't wait for New Year's Day!_" Lucy squealed mentally, hanging up some gold streamers on top of a ladder.

"Excited for New Year's?" A deep man's voice asked her, interrupting her thoughts. Startled, Lucy lost her balance and fell off the ladder. Lucy closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard, wooden floor of the guild. She didn't feel the hit. Instead, she felt warm, but cold, arms envelope her.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Gray. She realized Gray was the one who caught her and blushed a deep crimson. His shirt was off and her head was laying against his bare chest. Was it just her, or did Gray have a faint blush on his face?

"Tch. You're so clumsy, Luce," Gray told her.

"_Since when did Gray call me 'Luce'?_" Lucy wondered.

Squirming, Lucy said, "Uh…You can let go of me now, Gray…And you can put on some clothes…" Realizing that he was still holding Lucy, he gently put her down on her feet. He picked up his clothes from the ground and put them on-including his long jacket. Lucy dusted off her skirt and Gray hid his face. He _was_ blushing, he just didn't want anyone to see it.

"Do you two _like _each other?" Mirajane asked, squealing. Lucy turned redder than before while Gray's bangs were hiding his face.

"N-No! We don't!" Lucy stuttered, embarrassed.

Mira gave a disappointed look. "Are you sure? Gray, answer my question," Mira ordered him. Gray lifted up his head, his face now back to normal.

He looked at his watch and made a pretend alarmed face. "I gotta go get something, Mira. I'll answer you later. See ya, Luce," Gray said, lying half the time. He _did_ need to get something. He _wasn't_ going to answer her question. He started to run to the guild exit.

"You didn't answer my question!" Mira pouted.

"Oh yeah! I needa go thank him. Bye, minna," Lucy exclaimed, running out of the guild.

Behind a pillar, a dark-blue haired girl was muttering to herself. "Gray-sama is mine…Lucy is love rival. If Lucy takes away Gray-sama, Juvia will never forgive Lucy!"

**A/N:Juvia, Juvia, Juvia. This is a GrayLu story for a reason! *****smirks*******

Gray's POV

I ran out of the guild before Mira could go into Satan Soul and force me to answer her question. I was running towards my apartment to get something ready for New Year's Day. I get an idea. I stopped running and said, "Ice make: Floor!" The ground turned icy and I hopped onto it. I put my hands in my pockets and glided on top of the icy surface. I grinned to myself. This was fun, like I was ice skating.

I was starting to go faster that my hair started to blow in the breeze. My jacket blew in the breeze. The wind felt great against my skin. I got to my apartment in no time. I ran to my bedroom and opened a drawer. I used it for private things. I took out a small, white box and shut the drawer. I lied down on my bed, holding the small box to my chest, and closed my eyes.

Lucy's POV

I ran out of the guild after Gray to thank him for catching me. Remembering what happened at the guild, my face flushed with embarrassment and a tinge of happiness. My heart beat loud and clear at the memory.

"_Should my heart even be able to beat this fast?_" I wondered. I couldn't help but smile. I fell off a ladder and landed in my crush's arms. I stopped running abruptly. I almost slipped on ice. I smiled. Gray made it.

It was in the middle of the path, so I ran alongside it. When the ice path disappeared, I stopped. I was in front of Gray's apartment building. I was about to call out his name when someone grabbed my arm. I turn to see two men with a look in their eyes. Probably thinking dirty thoughts. I frown in distaste.

"Let go of me," I told the man holding my arm, firmly, gritting my teeth and trying not to punch him with my free arm. Bad choice. The other man grabbed my other arm so I couldn't.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out this late at night?" The man asked, licking his lips. I gritted my teeth harder.

"I said, 'Let go of me'!" I shouted in anger and disgust.

Gray's POV

Still laying down on my bed, I hear a girl's voice scream, "I said, 'Let go of me'!" It was familiar…It was Lucy! I shoot up off my bed and go to my window. I open it to see two guys holding both of her arms. The looks in their eyes-Probably thinking dirty. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Why don't you come with us and-" The man gripping her right arm started to say. That was when I had it. I put the little box in my jacket pocket. I opened my window wider and jumped out. Compared to other situations I've been in, this was the least harmful.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw me jump out the window. I landed on the ground softly, but loud enough so the men could hear. They turned and Lucy kicked one of them in the shin. They let go of her and she kicked the other one in the gut. I smirked. They were getting hit by a girl.

Lucy ran to me until she was next me, getting her keys ready. The men stood up.

"Come back here, girl. If you do, we won't hurt your boyfriend," One of them growled. I was glad it was dark. I could feel a blush creep up my neck as he said, "Your boyfriend." In my opinion, I was fine with that, though I wouldn't say that out loud for the time being.

"Go away, then maybe I'll let you off easy. _Maybe_," I threatened, my voice dangerously low in anger.

"What are you gonna do to us? Shout for help?" The other guy mocked.

I didn't even answer. Next to me, Lucy unravels her whip in one fast motion. I get into my ice make stance.

"Oh, a whip and a guy making a funny pose! I'm so-" The same guys started to say.

"Ice make: Floor!" I interrupted him, not caring about my rudeness. The two guys slipped and fell down onto the ice floor. Lucy made her whip wrap around them and threw them to the side.

"Y-You're mages?" One of the guys asked, frightened. Surprisingly, I hadn't taken off my clothes yet to show the guild mark.

"Duh. Now get your asses outta here unless you want us to bring you to our guild," I threatened them. They scramble up from the ground and run away from us, terrified.

I turned to Lucy and she turned to me. "Are you okay?" We asked at the same time.

"I should be the one asking that. Those guys could've…" I didn't finish the rest of my sentence.

"You're the one who jumped out the window," Lucy stated.

I hold her by the shoulder and look into her chocolate-brown eyes. "Are you okay?" I demanded.

"I'm kinda shaken up, otherwise I'm fine," Lucy reassured me. I nod and let go of her.

"Good…Good," I mumbled.

"How did you get here so fast? I ran out of the guild right after you. Which reminds me, thanks for catching me at the guild…And for what just happened," Lucy told me.

"No problem, Luce. And I skated on the ice," I said to her, pointing at the icy path I made earlier.

"Can you teach me how to skate?" Lucy asked me, her eyes twinkling brightly in the dark.

I look at my watch. After all this, time passed quickly. It was about 11:10PM. "Sure. Come in," I shrug.

"You're gonna teach me right now?" Lucy said.

"I can make an ice rink in a clearing I know of. I have some skates in my room, too," I informed her, starting to walk to the door of the apartment building. I realize she isn't following.

"Unless you want me to carry you up to my apartment," I smirked.

Lucy immediately started to walk and I opened the door for her. She entered and I followed behind her, closing the door. I took the lead and took her to my apartment room. I opened the door for her again and she walked in. I shut the door closed as I enter.

"Let me get the skates and I'll take you to the clearing," I told her. She nodded and I went to my bedroom. When I entered my bedroom, I feel around in my pockets. I let out a relieved sigh. The small box was still there. Thank Mavis I didn't lose it.

I knelt down and took a box out from underneath my bed. I opened it. There are a pair of white skates with two light-blue stripes both sides and yellow stars over the first stripe. I took them out of the box, which I left on the floor. I get up from the floor and walk out of my bedroom. Lucy was sitting on my couch.

"Here, Luce," I threw her the ice skates and she fumbled for them. Lucy just stared at them. "Do you even _know _how to put them on?" I asked, smirking.

"No…" Lucy mumbled.

"Let me help you," I sighed, walking over to her. I took them from her hands and put them on the floor. I knelt down and helped her put one on, and then the other. I looked at my watch when I was done. It was 11:24PM.

I got up from the floor and said, "Let's go." She nodded and got up. We walked out of my apartment, shutting the door behind us.

_~Time Skip: At the clearing~__**(A/N:The clearing is about 25 minutes away)**_

Lucy's POV

"Wow…" I breathed. The clearing had a Rainbow Sakura tree. Moonlight shone onto it, casting a shadow in front of Gray and I. Leaves of the Rainbow Sakura floated down onto the ground.

"Nice, ne?" Gray asked. I nodded. The view was breathtaking. "Okay. Let me teach you how to ice skate. Ice make: Rink!"

Immediately, ice started to cover the ground in front of the Rainbow Sakura tree.

"Okay. Hold my hand and step onto the ice," Gray instructed. I held his hand and almost started to slip immediately. He grabbed my other hand before I could fall on my butt and pulled me to his chest. I blushed crimson, I could feel it.

"I can feel the heat coming off of you. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Gray whispered into my ear. I turned redder than before. I pull away, but still holding both of his hands.

"U-Urusai!" I told him. In the moonlight, I could see him smirking.

"You're face is red. You like me, don't you?" Gray asked, teasingly…But there was something else. Hope, in his voice?

Gray's POV

Damn it. I can't believe I just said that! What if-

"And what if I said 'yes'?" Lucy asked, interrupting my thoughts. My eyes widened. I glanced at my watch quickly and saw that it was about 11: 55PM. Huh. I guess time passes when you're with the girl of your dreams.

"Then I would be happy…" I mumbled, quiet enough that she couldn't hear.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, not hearing what I had said. It's 11: 56PM. Silence.

Finally, after a long silence, I answered. "I said I would be glad," I repeated, still quietly.

StoryWriter369's POV__**XD**

Due to the long silence, it was 11: 58PM when Gray answered. I was hiding behind a shrub with my cell phone, taking pictures. So far, I got a picture of when they held hands and when Gray pulled Lucy to his chest. I'm only taking pictures of the romantic moments.

I looked at my own watch. They were going to miss the New Year's Day fireworks! Oh well…

"Gray, speak louder, would you?" Lucy urged him, taking a step towards him.

Gray took a deep breath. "I said, I would be glad," Gray replied, loudly this time.

"Gray-" Lucy started to say before she slipped, falling. Since the two were holding hands, Lucy unintentionally pulled him with her. I took a picture of that. **:3**

To stop Lucy from getting brain damage, Gray swiftly let go of her left hand and put his left hand behind her head. They fell onto the ice.

I took another picture of them. Their position: Gray's left hand was behind Lucy's head, so her head was angled up to his face and his elbow was propped up on the ice. Their faces were two mere centimeters away from each other. Gray's right hand was next to her head. Lucy was laying flat on the ice with her legs in between Gray's. Gray was above her, his legs on either side of Lucy's.

"Uh..Um…G-Gray?" Lucy murmured. The two could feel each other's cold breath.

"Lucy…" Gray unconsciously moved his face closer to hers. I take another picture of them. I looked at the time. It was 11: 59PM. They're going to miss the fireworks…

"If I kissed you right now, would you 'Lucy Kick' me or accept?" Gray mumbled. Both their faces were flushed.

"Accept…" Lucy whispered. Gray smiled to himself and leaned towards her face to kiss her.

Twenty seconds until 12AM. Until New Year's Day! Counting…I take another picture. And another, and another.

Ten seconds. Lucy realized that the boy of her dreams was going to kiss her.

Nine seconds. Gray realized the girl of his dreams was allowing him to kiss her.

Eight seconds. They both let their eyelids drop, ever so slowly…

Seven seconds. Lucy's eyelids were closed.

Six seconds. Gray's eyelids closed fully.

Five seconds. I took another picture.

Four seconds. Half a centimeter left. Now, it felt that they were by themselves, no one else in the world.

Three seconds. They could feel each other's cold breaths on their faces.

Two seconds. I took another picture.

One second. The fireworks shot into the sky. As yellow, gold, silver, green, light-blue, pink, violet, and white shot into the sky, the two didn't notice.

Zero seconds. The two lovebirds kissed. I started to take uncountable pictures.

Gray's POV

"_Lucy…I'm kissing the girl of my dreams…Her lips are so soft. She smells like vanilla and cherries,_" I thought to myself, sinking and smiling into the kiss.

Lucy's POV

"_Gray…The boy of my dreams is kissing me. His lips are soft and a relaxing cold…_" I thought, smiling into the kiss, forgetting what we originally came here to do.

Normal POV

Little did the two know, StoryWriter369 was taking photos of their romantic moments. The Rainbow Sakura tree's shadow shone in the moonlight, the two not noticing the heart-shaped shadow that lay upon them.

The leaves of the Sakura swirled around them. The fireworks lit up the night sky. Finally, they broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"You know I love you, right?" Gray said, grinning uncontrollably.

"I know…I love you too, Gray. For a long time now," Lucy told him.

Gray got off of her and sat on the ice, sitting criss-cross. His face was red, from lack of oxygen and from the kissing moment. **(A/N:Keep in mind that I'm still taking photos of them!)**

Lucy got up into a sitting position and faced Gray. She inched closer to him. When she was right in front of him, Gray unexpectedly pulled her onto his lap-Her back on his _bare _chest.

"Close your eyes," Gray ordered her. She did so. The only thing that could be heard was the rummaging of Gray's hands in his pockets. Finally, Gray took out the small white box. He opened it and took something out, placing it on her neck. StoryWriter369 took another picture of the moment.

"Open your eyes," Gray told her. Lucy did and felt something cold and light-weight on her neck. She looked down and gasped. A crystal necklace was placed on her neck. It looked very delicate and made out of ice. There was a sapphire in the middle of it. The chain was blue, and even in the darkness of the night, the small flakes of ice could be seen. StoryWriter369 took a picture.

"Oh my god, Gray…It's beautiful. Arigato, I love it," Lucy whispered to him.

"You're welcome, Luce," Gray said, starting to turn her around on his lap. When Lucy was facing him, they stared into each other's eyes with passion. StoryWriter369 took another picture.

Gray lifted up his hand to caress her cheek, while Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. Another picture has been taken.

Leaning to each other's faces, completely forgetting about the fireworks, completely blocking out the sounds of them, they kissed each other passionately. Another picture has been taken.

More fireworks shot into the sky-Red, then pink, then light-purple. They weren't separate though, nope. The reflection of the sky in the ice could be clearly seen-A heart within a heart within a heart was shown to surround the couple. It started to snow lightly, like sparkles floating in the sky.

_Click._ A final picture of the memory.


End file.
